


The Old Fashioned Way

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Protective Clark Kent, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione wants Clark to warm him up the old fashioned way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Clark Kent
Kudos: 34
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, DC Universe Bingo





	The Old Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Hermione/Clark Kent, so I hope I did them justice. Many thanks to GaeilgeRua for looking this over. This was written for the Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast The Dice event - trope: huddling for warmth. Also written for the quills-arrows on Tumblr DCVerse Bingo O5: huddling for warmth.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the DC universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

“Are you okay?” Clark asked, looking at Hermione. She was curled up by the fire, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she read her book. He closed his own book as he waited for her response. He lived for moments like this, where the two of them were able to be home alone together… When he wasn’t too busy saving the world, and she wasn’t too busy developing new potions.

Hermione looked up at him. “I’m fine,” she murmured, giving him a smile.

Clark knew that she was lying. He gave her a look saying that he wasn’t fooled. “You’re practically trembling.” 

Hermione frowned. “I’m okay,” she assured him. 

“Hermione,” Clark said, shaking his head. “Have you been taking your iron supplements?” 

She made a face. “I don’t like how they make me feel afterwards.”

“You need to take them,” Clark chided her. “See? Your iron levels are low, and that’s why you’re shivering now.” 

Hermione scowled. “Clark,” she whined. “Yes, yes, I know, I’ll take them later.”

“It’s not just you that I worry about,” Clark said quietly, giving her a look. “Come here, I’ll warm you up properly.”

Hermione stood, rubbing her emerging bump as she stretched. “I know, I promise I’ll be better about taking the iron supplements,” she said quietly, knowing that Clark was right. She did need to be better about taking them. She moved over and joined Clark on the sofa, sighing as he tucked her into his side and wrapped his arm around her. 

“You’re freezing,” he said, shaking his head. 

Hermione shimmied deeper against Clark’s side. “You’re so warm,” she hummed. Clark’s body temperature ran slightly higher than most humans', so he was able to warm her easily. 

“Didn’t think you’d spend your night huddling for warmth, did you?” Clark teased. He pressed a kiss to her temple. 

Hermione laughed, looking up at him. “You know what would speed this process up?” she asked, coyly batting her lashes at him.

Clark chuckled. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"Some good, old-fashioned warming me up," Hermione said, grinning. She waggled her brows suggestively. 

Clark hummed. "Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" 

Hermione pressed a kiss to his neck. "Mhmmm." She kissed him again. "It might be the only way to warm me fully."

"Well, if you think we need skin to skin contact…"

"I insist," Hermione said, already reaching for the hem of her shirt. When Clark's eyes widened, and he grinned, she quickly removed her shirt and bra. Standing from the sofa, she let go of her blanket completely and removed her jeans and knickers. 

Clark quickly did the same, undressing with inhumane speed, before resuming his spot on the sofa. He let Hermione sit in his lap, straddling him. Grabbing the blanket, he wrapped it around her shoulders. "Just until your warmer," he insisted.

Hermione claimed his lips in a kiss, moaning passionately against him. Her hands cupped his face as she kissed him passionately, her body humming in desire. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

Clark broke the kiss, staring into her large, brown eyes. "I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too, Clark," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"How did I get so lucky?" His hand grazed her leg, and he felt her smooth skin.

"I think I'm the lucky one. I never thought that I'd find someone who would love me as I am, and you, Clark, you've always taken me as I am, flaws and all."

"No, Hermione, thank you for giving me a chance," Clark breathed, his voice heavy. "For giving me your heart… For giving us a family." He looked at her bump.

"Clark?"

He raised his brow at her.

"Please, make love to me and warm me up right now."

"Of course," Clark replied. "Can't have you shivering in my lap." He kissed her as one of his hands lightly cupped her breasts teasingly.

"Clark," Hermione groaned as he kissed his way from her mouth to her neck, nipping and biting along the way. "Oh, Merlin," she moaned, wriggling her hips against his. "Please, oh, please."

"Tell me what you want, Hermione."

"Skin to skin contact," she panted, her eyes closed. Her body tingled in delight. The blanket fell from her shoulders, leaving her bare before him completely. "Clark, I need you."

He reached between her legs, moaning quietly as he found that she was more than ready for him. "Ready, love?"

"Please," Hermione begged. She lifted herself up slightly as Clark grasped the base of his cock. He positioned himself for Hermione, who sank down on top of his cock, slowly taking him into her.

Hermione hissed at the sensation, closing her eyes and savouring the moment. She ground her hips against his, pleased to hear a strangled moan escape his lips. "Clark" she moaned, "This is heavenly."

"Hermione," Clark groaned her name, his eyes peering up at her. "I want to see you ride me."

She lifted her hips slightly before sinking back down on him. The small sounds that Clark was making were enough to spurn her on. Hermione began to fuck him earnestly, moving with determination. 

Clark leant forward, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple while one of his hands grasped her side firmly.

Hermione moaned as the jolt of pleasure spread throughout her. She could feel her body tighten in anticipation of her impending orgasm. "Clark," she moaned as he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on her chest towards her other breast. He began to suck her other nipple, nipping at it slightly. His cock throbbed inside of her.

"I'm not going to last, Clark," she told him, slowing her movements.

"Neither will I, but I think we've warmed you up properly," Clark said, grinning.

Hermione laughed. "So true, I'm not as cold now."

His eyes fluttered closed. "I want you to come, Hermione."

His words were all she needed. Hermione began to ride him once more, fucking him hard and fast. Her body tensed and she fell over the edge, crying out his name as she did so.

The feel of her inner walls clenching his cock quickly brought Clark to completion as well. He came, a guttural groan escaping his lips. He pressed light kisses to her face as soon as he caught his breath.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Clark, that was wonderful," Hermione sighed. "Thank you." Leaning forward, she lightly kissed him.

"You do feel warmer," he said, pulling her back into his side.

She cuddled up against him happily as he covered them both with the blanket. "I better snuggle against you just to be sure."

"Of course," Clark said, grinning. "Just to be sure," he repeated, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
